Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu
by mayraa
Summary: summary dan warning ada di dalam. ONESHOT please RnR


Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu

by Mayra Loph Gaara on Wednesday, January 19, 2011 at 12:15pm

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : Gaahina

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo bertebaran T.T, gaje banget =.=

Summary :  
Tapi walaupun berkali-kali kau torehkan luka di hati ini, berkali-kali itu pula aku terus mencintaimu  
Biarkanlah aku terus mencintaimu seperti ini  
Takkan pernah kusesali rasa ini  
Karena inilah caraku mencintaimu

Birthday fic for Gaara-kun ^/^

Lagu punya ST12 ''biarkan jatuh cinta''

jreng...jreng...jreng... Ini fic pertama may...met membaca ya ^.^

-Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu-

*Mata ini indah melihatmu  
Rasa ini rasakan cintamu*

Mata emeraldku tak dapat berpaling dari mata lavendermu.  
Sosokmu yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku membuatku terpaku sejenak dalam indahnya padang lavender di matamu.

''Salam kenal Sabaku-kun, aq Hinata Hyuga pindahan dari konoha. Rumah kita brsebelahan ya,'' ujarmu sambil menunjuk letak rumahmu yang berada persis di sebelah rumahku tak lupa pula sesungging senyum manis terukir indah di wajah cantikmu.

Senyumanmu yang indah bagaikan sekuntum mawar mampu menggetarkan jiwaku

Suaranya yang lembut bagaikan lantunan melodi harpa merasuk dalam hatiku

Membuka pintu hatiku yang sudah lama terkunci rapat

Hanya seuntai kata darimu  
Hanya seulas senyum manis darimu  
Hanya sedetik itulah mata kita bertemu  
Dan saat itulah  
Aku...  
Aku...  
Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu.

*Jiwa ini getarkan jiwamuJantung ini detakkan jantungmu*

''Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata?'' tanyaku khawatir berusaha menggapai tanganmu yang sengaja kau sembunyikan dariku.

Tertangkap. Aku berhasil menangkap tangannya.

''Tak apa, Sabaku-kun. Ini hanya sedikit tergores kaca,'' katamu berusaha melepaskan tanganmu dariku.

''Tapi bisa terinfeksi, Hinata. Dan bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama belakangku?'' ujarku sedikit kesal sambil tetap mengobati tanganmu tanpa menghiraukan tarikan tanganmu yang tentu saja tak sebanding dengan kekuatanku.

''Ya...tapi ini cuma luka kecil , Sabaku-kun,'' elakmu.

Kau masih saja terus memanggilku dgn nama itu.

''Aku hanya ingin menjadi pelindungmu, Hinata.''

Biarkan aku menjadi malaikat penjagamu  
Biarkan aku terus berada di sisimu  
Hingga suatu saat nanti kau bisa merasakannya  
Merasakan jiwaku ini hanya untukmu  
Detak jantung ini hanya untukmu.

*Dan biarkan aku padamuTakkan menyesal hidup di dalam hidupku*

''Aku menyukai seseorang''

''...''

''namanya Naruto Uzumaki...''

''...''

''Dia orangnya ceria, baik, keren, tampan...''

Kau masih saja terus memujanya di depanku tanpa kau sadari kau telah melukaiku.

Naruto...? Siapakah dia yang telah mampu merebut perhatian dan hatimu?  
Sebegitu sempurnakah dia di matamu?  
Apakah hanya ada dia dalam pandanganmu?  
Pernahkah ada aku dalam matamu?hatimu?  
Lihatlah aku Hinata!

Tapi...walaupun berkali-kali kau torehkan luka di hati ini, berkali-kali itu pula aku terus mencintaimu.

Biarlah aku terus mencintaimu seperti ini  
Takkan pernah kusesali rasa ini  
Karena inilah caraku mencintaimu

*Rasa ini terus padamu  
Takkan ku biarkan sampai aku mati*

''Sabaku-kun, menurutmu Naruto-kun bagaimana?''

Deg!Sebegitu sukakah kau pada sosoknya? Bahkan dengan mudahnya kau memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun'.  
Aku yang selalu menginginkan kau tuk memanggilku dengan nama depanku 'Gaara' tapi tak pernah kau lakukan. Sebegitu tak berartikah aku di matamu?

Kuangkat wajahku untuk memandangmu. Wajahmu memerah malu. Sungguh manis. Tidak! Ekpresi itu bukan untukku. Tapi untuk dia, pangeran pujaanmu 'Naruto'.

Kegugupan yang terpancar jelas dari tubuhmu  
Jari-jari yang kau mainkan di depan dadamu  
Kepala yang tertunduk demi menutupi semburat merah di wajahmu  
Ekpresi ini kenapa bukan untukku?  
Kenapa hanya untuk dia?  
Aku begitu iri dengannya.

''Dia...pasti baik,'' ujarku akhirnya.

Kau lagi-lagi tersenyum.  
Kenapa senyum ini juga bukan untukku?

*Biarkan aku jatuh cinta  
Pesonaku pada pandangan saat kita jumpa*

''Sabaku-kun, kau menyukai seseorang?''

''uhuk...uhuk...uhuk...'' spontan minuman soda yang kuminum membuatku tersedak & terbatuk-batuk.

''Sabaku-kun, kau tak apa-apa?'' tanyamu khawatir sambil menepuk pelan punggungku berkali-kali.

Kau terlihat khawatir padaku. Aku senang akhirnya kau menunjukkan perhatianmu padaku.

Namun rasa bahagia yang baru saja meresap hangat ke dalam hatiku seketika hilang tak berbekas, kala melihat wajahmu yang begitu terpesona oleh kedatangan seorang pemuda. Bukan! Tapi pangeran pujaanmu.

Wajahmu memerah malu melihatnyaKenapa lagi-lagi ekpresi ini hanya kau tunjukkan untuknya?

Kau bertanya orang yang kusukai, Hinata?  
Ya. Aku memang menyukai seseorang.  
Seorang gadis manis yang mampu merebut pandanganku, jiwaku, ragaku dan terus menawan hatiku dalam pesonanya.  
Namun... Ternyata hatinya tak dapat melihat perasaanku ini...  
Karena hatinya telah terpikat pada pria lain.

Tak sadarkah kau, Hinata? Wanita yang kusukai selama 3 tahun ini hanya kau seorang!

Kami-sama...tolonglah aku...

**Mayraa_Gaara**

*Biarkan aku kan mencoba  
Tak perduli kau berkata tuk mau atau tidak*

''Sabaku-kun, maaf menunggu lama.''

Kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku untuk melihatmu. Kau masih memakai seragam olahraga dengan sedikit keringat membanjiri pelipis dan rambutmu.

Kau terlihat berkilau...

Seulas senyum yang hendak terukir, sirna seketika berganti tatapan dingin saat kusadari kalau dirimu bersusah payah melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak kau sukai demi dia.  
Kau bertekad latihan basket demi melihat Naruto yang merupakan kapten tim basket.

Tanpa menyadari perubahan mimik wajahku, kau duduk di sampingku.

''Kalau kau terus memasang wajah seperti itu, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah dapat pacar, Sabaku-kun,'' ledekmu.

Dia menyadari perubahan sikapku. Hanya hal sekecil ini pun aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Udara senja yang sejuk...  
Matahari yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya...  
Menambah kesan romansa di taman ini.

Terngiang kembali pertanyaanmu waktu itu. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk mengatakan ini...

''Hinata, bisakah kau hanya memandangku seorang? Bisakah di hatimu hanya ada aku seorang? Bisakah kau untuk...''

Kuhentikan sejenak gerak bibirku. Mencoba menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan demi menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sedari tadi terus menjalari tubuhku.

''Untuk mencintaiku?'' lanjutku dengan suara pelan.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Tak ada respon darimu. Kutolehkan kepala ke samping dan...

Ternyata dia tertidur. Rupanya latihan basket membuatmu sedikit menguras energinya.

Hah! Sudahlah...

Kuperhatikan wajahmu yang sedang tertidur. Manis sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum getir.

Kami-sama... Kenapa kau biarkan aku jatuh cinta padanya jika memang aku tak dapat memilikinya?

*Mata ini indah melihatmu  
Rasa ini rasakan cintamu*

Hari ini kau putuskan untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Naruto. Kau telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Naruto.

Kau terlihat cantik hari ini.

Tapi... Kecantikan itu bukan untukku.

''Sabaku-kun... A-ano... Apa aku terlihat... Err... Cantik?'' kau bertanya malu-malu

Rona merah mulai menjalari wajah putihmu.

''Ya,''  
bahkan sangat cantik, Hinata.

Kau tersenyum senang.  
Dan lagi-lagi aku terperangkap dalam jaring cintamu. Rasa ini semakin membuncah dalam hatiku.

*Jiwa ini getarkan jiwamu  
Jantung ini detakkan jantungmu*

Kau telah berlalu dari hadapanku. Setengah berlari kau menuju ke tempat Naruto berada.

Sesaat... Hanya sesaat sebelum kau palingkan kembali wajahmu ke depan, aku melihat ekpresi wajahmu yang lain.

Tatapan itu bukan tatapan bahagia tapi...Sedih? Tidak mungkin! Apa yang harus kau sedihkan? Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang?

Tidak! Sepertinya tadi cuma khayalanku. Ya... Khayalan! Tidak mungkin Hinata sedih tanpa sebab.

Kami-sama... Mungkinkah aku sudah gila?mungkin. Tapi bolehkah aku sedikit berharap? Berharap ia bersedih karena mengerti perasaanku...

Kumohon mengertilah isi hatiku  
Pahamilah hatiku  
Sentuhlah jiwaku dengan jiwamu  
Rasakan getaran jiwaku...hatiku...  
Rasakanlah detak jantung ini yang selalu melantunkan namamu  
Rasakanlah bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu tulus mencintaimu di sini...

Aku mungkin bodoh mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Tapi jika demi mendapatkan cintamu, selamanya bodohpun aku rela...

*Biarkan aku jatuh cinta  
Pesonaku pada pandangan saat kita jumpa*

Aku berbalik dan memperhatikan sekelilingku dan aku tersadar. Di titik inilah saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Di sinilah... Di antara rumahku dan rumahmu.

Tempat pertama bertemu dan tempat terakhir pula kita akan berpisah. Heh... Berpisah? Bagaimana mungkin berpisah sedangkan kita tak pernah memulainya? Betapa naifnya diriku.

Aku kembali ke kesendirianku dan kau akan memulai hubungan yang baru bersama dia 'Naruto'

Tapi biarkanlah aku tetap mencintaimu  
Biarkanlah hati ini terus tertinggal dalam penjara cintamu

*Biarkan aku kan mencoba  
Tak perduli kau berkata tuk mau atau tidak*

''Gaara-kun...''

Suara ini... Hinata? Tidak mungkin!  
Hinata tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama depanku.

''Gaara-kun...''

Lagi-lagi suara ini. Kenapa denganku? Apakah aku benar-benar gila hingga mengkhayalkan Hinata yang memanggilku?

''Gaara-kun...''

Tidak! Ini nyatakah? Bolehkah aku berharap begitu? Bolehkah?

''Gaara-kun''

Secepat kilat aku berbalik. Seketika tubuhku terasa kaku

Hinata kini berdiri di hadapanku sama seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

De javu kah?

Kenapa? Kenapa kau kembali? Bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Naruto? Kenapa kau malah kembali ke tempat ini?

''Kenapa?'' entah kenapa cuma kata itu yang terlontar dari bibirku.

Kau tak menjawab tapi malah melangkahkan kakimu mendekatiku.  
Semakin mendekatiku.  
Dan akhirnya menabrakkan tubuhmu dengan tubuhku. Bukan! Bukan menabrakku. Tapi... Memelukku?

''Katakanlah!''

Bingung. Apa yang harus kukatakan.

''Katakanlah!'' ulangmu lagi.

''Aku tak...''

Belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku, kau sudah memotong perkataanku dengan kalimat yang sungguh tak kusangka.

''Katakanlah seperti apa yang kau ucapkan di Taman kemarin!''

Deg!  
Mata emeraldku membulat sempurna. Tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar barusan. Jadi... Sebenarnya dia mendengar pengakuanku kemarin? 

-Biarkan Aku Mencintaimu-

''Otanjoubi omedettou, Gaara-kun''

Kembali aku terkejut olehmu. Bahkan kau mengingat ulang tahunku yang bahkan diriku sendiri tak mengingatnya.

''Maaf, aku baru menyadari perasaan ini. Maaf membuatmu menunggu selama 3 tahun ini. Maaf...''

Kau terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf padaku. Kurasakan cairan hangat meresap masuk ke dalam lapisan bajuku.  
Kau menangis?

Aku tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa  
Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa  
Tapi... Entah sadar atau tidak. Kutarik dirimu dari pelukanku. Lalu kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahmu.  
Semakin dekat... Hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara kami.

Biarkanlah waktu berhenti sejenak  
Biarkanlah kami mengecap indahnya kebersamaan ini  
Biarkanlah kami saling merasakan perasaan ini  
Perasaan dari dua insan yang berbeda kini melebur menjadi satu dalam wadah romansa cinta.

''Aishiteru, Hinata-hime!''

''Aishiteru yo, Gaara-kun!''

Cinta itu kini telah menyatu.  
Kebahagiaan yang telah lama kutunggu akhirnya datang padaku.  
Aku tak percaya semua ini terjadi padaku. Tapi jika ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi... Tolong jangan bangunkan aku, biarkan aku tetap berada dalam mimpi indah ini dan biarkan aku terus mencintaimu, Hinata-hime!

Kami-sama...terima kasih atas kado terindah ini.

-OWARI-

Huwaaaaaaa...akhirx selesai jg...huft... Capeeeenyaaaaa... Pjitin donk *plak*hehehe

Fic ini may persembahkn khusus buat my lovely GAARA-KUUUUNNNNN... AI LOPH U PUUULLLL... MET ULTAH GAARA-KUN ^/^ *peyuk2 gaara*dibntai rame2*hehehe

Maaf kl ficx jlek n msih baxak kesalahn di sna-sni...krn itu may mhon pujian *plak* mksudx kritik & saranx...hehehe

So...reviewnya plisssssssss... ^o^


End file.
